Reversing Reflections
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: The return of Phantom and Slade brings more problems than what the two are worth, or so Robin is convinced. With new enemies appearing and beings that aren't alive running amuck in Jump City, Robin is unsure of what to do. It gets even worse when one day Robin wakes up to a different reflection in the mirror. Things worsen when two Masters meet in battle. Sequel to Turning Tables!
1. Back with a Bang

Chapter One

Return with a Bang!

Three months.

Five days.

Thirteen hours.

Twenty six minutes.

That was how long it had been since Slade and Phantom both disappeared after a fight at an old weapons facility. Neither had showed their faces since then and Robin was beginning to get antsy at the continued silence.

The Boy Wonder and once side kick to the famed Batman had become obsessed as of late with the latest of duo villains that the Titans had to handle, even if neither one of them actually caused as much damage as what Robin thought they did.

In fact Slade had taken out a huge bad guy that had several crimes on his file that had gone unproven and left as cold cases. Vlad Masters had turned out to be one of the most corrupt and most dangerous men in the country. He had several kidnapping and murder charges on his records, not to mention extortion, robbery, child abuse, and illegal experimentation on a human being.

Robin had to admit that Slade's clever plan on taking Vlad out without taking the blame had been brilliant. Even though he was loath to admit it out loud. Now though he just wanted to capture Slade and Phantom both and put them behind bars for good.

It didn't help that none of the other Titans seemed worried at the moment. Cyborg was busy playing a video game, trying to beat BB's score from earlier. BB was sitting next to him, watching with baited breath to see if his friend could beat his score. Raven was reading a book on the couch while Starfire sat next to her reading a book that she herself had gotten. Everyone was at peace with just waiting for the two's return and dealing with whatever villain showed up on a daily basis.

Robin sighed as he looked out the window of the Titans' tower watching the sitting and the sky and the sea for anything suspicious that was happening, finding himself actually hoping for something to happen. It was actually calm in Jump City that day and the day before that, even the villains were calming down for some reason and not actually doing anything against the law or anything!

That was the main reason that Robin was antsy though, because nothing of major consequences or proportions had happened with the months that Slade and Phantom had disappeared off the face of the planets. It was just too quiet and Robin felt like it was just before a massive storm.

That was when the alarm went off, flashing red lights on and off in a steady rhythm while a loud wail sounded in the tower. "Trouble! Titans Go!" Robin yelled as he took off for his motorcycle down in the garage, Cyborg, Raven, and BB right behind him while Starfire took to the skies.

'I have a feeling that the calm had finally broken.' Robin thought as he hopped onto his bike. 'Now to see what kind of trouble we're about to get into now.' With that he zoomed out of the garage and towards the place that the coordinates of the trouble.

DannyPhantom

He watched with glowing emerald eyes at the building that he was planning on infiltrating within the next few moments. Three other forms behind him itching to break in along with him, though none of the three knew why they were breaking into this particular building.

"So what exactly is it that we're getting here?" The pink haired girl asked as her pink slit eyes stared at the building in curiosity. "It's only a technology experimentation facility, what possibly could be there that you want?" She turned to look at their leader for that mission.

She admitted that the teen that Slade had sent with them was fairly handsome, more so than the last time she had seen him, but knew that he had taken after Slade with a cold hard attitude that forced the other three hive academy students back. She also knew nothing more than that he was smart, powerful, and cunning, all the things that Slade was looking for in an apprentice.

The boy glanced at her with his cold emerald eyes before turning back towards the building. "This building holds impressive computer equipment that I need for a project that I'm working on and normally I'd go in solo but Master has decided that I need to learn to lead a team….again." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The equipment is vital to my project and Master has allowed me to retrieve it."

"Whatever this technology you need is must be high tech!" The little boy with a bald head replied, moving his goggles over his eyes in preparation of his part of the plan. "This company has always been the leading company of new technology." He explained to his comrades. "I've wanted to get my hands on some of it for a long time now."

The tallest and most muscular looking just scratched at his head, finishing off his foot long sandwich as he did. "I don't see why you can't just get the equipment from a less guarded facility though. This looks like a lot of hard work." He stated but then shivered in fear as emerald eyes glared at him.

"Weren't you listening to Gizmo?" He asked the giant oaf. "They're the leading company of the newest and most advanced technology out there." He stated coldly. "That and all of their creations are built to last through a nuclear war level bomb, so I know that the things I need just won't disintegrate halfway through the project under the stress." He finished. "Gizmo, its time, start hacking into their systems."  
Gizmo nodded his head as he instantly pulled out his portable computer tablet and began pressing into it heatedly, ignoring anything else that was going on around him. The other three waited no longer than three minutes before Gizmo shouted in victory. "Those snot for brains had advance firewalls but nothing I couldn't handle!" He exclaimed smugly

"Good, Jinx, your turn." He stated as he motioned for the only girl on the team to go ahead.

She nodded her head and instantly jumped off of the four story building where she used a nearby lamppost to jump onto the ground without injuring herself. She waved her hands at the doors of the building with a pink wave of energy that caused the hinges to rust and the doors to fall to the ground. She went even further and hit the security guard station just inside the front doors and caused the ceiling to fall down onto the startled guards inside. No alarms from them would be going off anytime soon.

Once Jinx signaled that it was good to go did the other three come towards the entrance and met up with her. "Mammoth, stay here and make sure no one gets into the building if they come to investigate. Don't let anyone see you though, stay hidden and take them out silently. Jinx you are to stay here with him while Gizmo and I go get what I need." The emerald eyes assailant ordered quickly and then disappeared with the little techno-intelligent teen, leaving the other two behind.

Jinx sighed as she placed a hand on her hip and watched the other two disappear down the hall. "Why can't I ever work with someone who is hot and nice?" She asked herself as she turned to look at her teammate just in time to see him pick his nose. "Ugh how disgusting!" She exclaimed. Mammoth just looked at her and shrugged.

"Lock down all of the rooms here Gizmo and make it fast, I don't want to be dealing with anymore interruptions." Emerald eyes stared at the bald teen that quickly did as told, waiting a moment for his leader for the moment to throw a couple of unconscious bodies into a room before sending the command to lock all doors down. They had only just left Jinx and mammoth behind when they had ran into some of the scientists there. "Good, now let's go, I doubt we have much time until someone sends out the alarm."

Gizmo scowled but followed behind the older boy as fast as his mechanical legs would allow. "Do you know where the equipment is?" Gizmo asked as he looked down at his tablet, locating the room with ease but he wanted to know if the other knew what exactly he was doing.

The teen scoffed at the question and turned down a hall. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have bothered with this if I didn't have all of the information I needed otherwise. Now shut up and stop questioning me before I decide to just knock you out and leave you for the Titans to find." He threatened, turning down another corridor.

Gizmo frowned at that before deciding to listen for the time being, he didn't want to get caught by those butt sniffers because he decided just to mouth off.

It was several minutes later when they finally arrived at the room they needed and Gizmo quickly unlocked the room and the two walked in to find three scientists huddled together in the corner of the room, scared looks on their faces. "Gizmo, watch them while I get what I need."

Gizmo nodded and smirked evilly at the scientists. "Move even an inch and I'll make sure you won't be able to research anything ever again." He threatened and all the scientists nodded their heads at the threat.

The other teen rolled his eyes as he walked over to the section he needed and smirked down at all the technology. "Great, everything is right here." He muttered as he quickly pulled open a pouch on his belt and began placing all of the small pieces of equipment into it carefully. He hadn't gotten everything yet when the alarm finally sound. "Damn, guess I'll be meeting with the Titans soon than I thought I would." He muttered as he hurried his movements.

"What now Goo-puss! Those butt sniffers are going to be here any minute!" Gizmo shouted as he looked over at the other teen.

He growled low in his throat as he stopped for a second to look at the bald headed teen. "Go and meet up with Jinx and Mammoth, help them stall the Titans for as long as possible. Once I have everything I'll come and help." He ordered and turned back to the equipment that was so very important to him at the moment.

Gizmo nodded and left the room quickly, knowing that the Titans would show up any minute and that they had to make sure they stalled long enough for the other to get everything. Otherwise they'd have to face Slade with another failure on their record. A shiver ran down Gizmo's spine at the thought of another fight against Slade. "I don't want that to happen, took me a month to get any of my systems back to somewhat normal." He muttered to himself as he finally came onto the entrance of the building where Jinx and Mammoth were standing, waiting for the Titans to arrive.

TeenTitans

"Is this looking Déjà vu again?" Beast Boy asked as he came to stand in front of the building that had its doors on the ground instead of standing up like they should've been.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows before he looked closely at Beast Boy, who he quickly realized was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Beast Boy, is it who I think it is? Raven can you sense inside?" He quickly asked the two most sensitive ones on the team.

BB nodded his head shakily as he looked at the dark hold that was the entrance to the building. "Yeah, it's that same sense the last time he made an appearance, but for some reason it's even stronger than before. It feels like his presence is everywhere now." Beast Boy explained as he went to stand next to Cyborg and slightly behind him at the same time.

Robin turned to Raven next, who nodded her head in agreement. "Beast Boy is right. His presence seems to encompass the entire building, to the point where I can't pinpoint where in the building he's at." She commented.

"Cyborg, check the security footage, we should be able to find him that way." Robin said through gritted teeth, yet he couldn't help but shake, shake in what he knew to be excitement at facing the other again. Someone who had challenged him in a fight without fail and someone who he knew was good at heart but being led around by someone evil. Robin was intent on not losing but also on brining the other to their side.

Cyborg quickly typed away at his computer placed in his arm but frowned a moment later. "We have a slight problem Robin." Cyborg said as he brought everyone's attention onto him. "Our boy isn't alone. Looks like he brought in some help for this robbery." He explained as he typed something else onto his arm before scowling and showing his arms to the others.

They all stared at the animated picture of Gizmo sticking his tongue at them with a large caption below proclaiming, 'Not a chance Butt Sniffers!'

"So he brought the Hive graduates with him." Raven stated for everyone as she turned to the door. "Looks like he really wanted whatever he came for."

Robin nodded his head as he turned to his team again. "Alright team, we'll head in and face them but be prepared for anything. I don't want any of you getting hurt so avoid to that if you can." Robin ordered as he turned to the building. "Alright Titans, head out!"

With that the five of them all moved towards the entrance, only to come to a stop as a pink wave of energy shot out at them, hitting the concrete in front of them and causing it to crumble into the sewer system a moment later. "I think not." Jinx said as she stepped out of the shadow of the building, a smirk playing her lips and hands on her hips. "That's as far as you are going."

"Hehe, so the butt sniffers did show up. Nice to know that you're still as brainless as ever." Gizmo spat out as his robotic legs raised him as high as Mammoth.

"Now I get to beat some butts." Mammoth stated as he slammed a fist into an open palm. "I don't even have to hold back with these ones either."

"Ha! Like you could even lay a finger on me you villain wannabe!" Beast Boy shot back as he glared at the much larger evil doer.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, you have Mammoth. Raven you have Gizmo! Starfire you have Jinx! I'm going after the big fish! Titans go!" Robin shouted as he pulled out his pole staff and used it to pole vault over the three Hive Graduates easily as the others attacked.

Jinx scowled and went to go after Robin, only to be stopped as the red headed girl landed in front of her with her hands lit up with green energy. "You are not going anywhere." Starfire said and shot energy at the other girl.

Jinx quickly dodged the attack with a backflip somersault and landed gracefully and sent her own pink energy towards the alien, only for the Tamaranian to dodge the attack. "Hold still!" Jinx yelled as she shot more energy at her enemy, only for Starfire to dodge it expertly and easily.

"I do not think I will do as you say." Starfire stated. "I do not wish to be hit like a shuckle tied down." Starfire replied, only to have to dodge another shot to her head.

"I don't even know what that is!" Jinx shouted back, finally having to move from her place as Starfire shot at her with a might roar and almost plowed right into her. "What are you trying to be, a freight train?" Jinx asked as she shot her power at a fire hydrant that Starfire was hovering over and made it explode upwards at the green eyed girl.

Starfire screamed in surprise and fright before she was able to pull herself out of the water and glared at Jinx. "You will not get away with that!" Starfire shouted as she shot back into battle with the bad luck girl.

"Like you can do anything to make me pay for it!" Jinx shouted as she shot energy at the other girl, only for it to be met by Starfire's own.

The energy pushed against each other before Jinx's was slowly pushed back towards her and then finally slammed into her, sending her flying backwards and into the ground…hard. She didn't get back up.

Starfire smiled at her accomplish meant and turned to look for her teammates and see how they were doing.

Cyborg was currently in a strength hold against Mammoth, both pushing against each other to make the other give or push them backwards to get the upper hand. Neither were budging at the moment, but that didn't mean another couldn't interfere.

Beast Boy quickly flew between the two as a small fruit bat and latched onto Mammoth, who quickly squealed in terror at the little creature suddenly clinging to him. The Hive Grad started to shake his head back and forth, unable to pull his hands back to get rid of the pest and lost his concentration and the power struggle he was in the middle of. "Strike One." Cyborg comment smugly.

The bat gave Cyborg the edge he needed, smirking as he easily lifted Mammoth up into the air, Cyborg sent the strong teen flying into a building where Mammoth smashed through a wall and disappeared. "Strike two!" Cyborg yelled out in excitement and victory.

"Man that was insane!" Beast Boy said as he landed next to his robotic friend. "I just barely got off of him in time!" He exclaimed just as Mammoth stumbled out of the building.

"Looks like he's not done just yet." Cyborg stated as he slammed a fist into an open palm. "Come on B, let's take this jerk down."

Beast Boy grinned evilly and nodded his head. "Heck yes! Time for a fast ball!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into an Armadillo and curled up into a ball. Cyborg picked him and prepared to throw at the charging Mammoth.

"Time to pitch the winning strike!" Cyborg yelled with a smirk on his face and threw the green armadillo as fast and hard as he possibly could.

Mammoth didn't even try to dodge the green ball, believing that it wouldn't even have an effect on him. That was until that green ball suddenly changed from a soccer ball size to a T-Rex that slammed its full weight onto the strength oriented teen and slamming him into the ground painfully. "Strike three and you're out!" Beast Boy yelled with a victory sign and a huge grin.

"Boo Ya! That's how it's done! Great job BB." Cyborg said as he high fived his little green friend.

"You too Cy! We better check on the others though!" Beast boy said as he turned to see how his other teammates were fairing.

Raven stared blankly at the little bald headed boy in front of her, already feeling annoyed by the twerp that was sticking his tongue at her and saying many a rude things. "There's no way you're going to defeat me you butt sniffer! Ain't no goody two shoes wannabe hero ever gonna take me in!" He stated as he threw down little robot spiders that made their way towards Raven.

Raven easily avoided them by raising into the air and with power flashing in her eyes quickly destroyed them without a moment's notice. Gizmo growled at that before he pulled out a hand held controller from his pack and grinned evilly. "Time to send in the rockets then." He stated as he hit a button then released several rockets from his pack and sent it straight at Raven.

Raven didn't even bother with dodging them and instead summoned a shield that caused the rockets to explode on impact. The aftershock sent her sliding backwards a little but she had no damage. "Are you done yet?" She asked before she raised her hands up into the air and power began to radiate from her. "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" Black energy soon encompassed Gizmo's pack and ripped it off of the little tech's back, dumping him onto the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Gizmo whined as he stood up and went to press a button on his controller, only to have that ripped from him and smashed just as his pack was smashed as well.

"Nothing is fair in life." Raven replied as she had her energy wrap around the little boy and dragged him along with her to the other two of his group. "Has Robin returned yet?" Raven asked as she looked at her teammates, noticing small scratches here and there but nothing to worry about.

Everyone shook their heads. "No, he must still be looking for the leader of this little group inside of the building." Cyborg said as he turned to the entrance. "We should head in and back him up. After all that guy is still one of the strongest foes we've ever faced."

The others nodded and went to head inside but was stopped when a green light flashed from the entrance and then only seconds later a body landed in front of them with a thump.

DannyPhantom

It had taken several more moments for him to get what he needed but he had collected everything and had soon left the room and ran down the hallway, but stopped at the corner when he almost ran head first into someone. "So it is you!"

He smirked at that familiar voice just as he was forced to leap backwards to avoid a punch to the face. "Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself, how nice to see you." He said as he stood up straight with hands on his hips and a cocky smirk on his face.

Robin growled at the other as he looked him over. The boy had changed in the months that Robin had last seen him and he wasn't sure if the change was a bad thing or not. "Phantom, so you've returned." Robin stated angrily as he swung his pole staff around to point at the raven haired boy.

Phantom smirk only got wider as he stared at his rival and nodded his head. "I thought you were getting a little bored and decided to give you some entertainment." He stated as he lent his head to the side and back a little to avoid the jab of the staff. "Can't have you getting rusty on me after all."

"I'm anything but rusty and ready to throw you in jail." Robin stated as he dodged a kick to his stomach.

Phantom's smirk didn't leave his face as he stood up straight again once he had enough room to do so. "What, didn't miss me did you?" He asked as he bolted towards Robin, who was startled by the movement and unable to move out of the way as Phantom wrapped his arms around the others waist and then began to run forward as fast as he could.

Robin braced for impact with the wall that he knew was right behind them. He shivered a second later and watched in awe as he literally passed through the wall and another and another until they were back at the front entrance where Phantom through him towards the doorway. Robin quickly rolled with the toss and was back on his feet in an instant, staff held at his side and a hand in front of him ready to attack again. "What did you just do?" Robin asked with curious eyes.

Phantom just smirked as he raised a hand and green energy gathered there. "I did what I wanted to do, that's what." He stated as he released the green energy. Robin was able to block it with his staff but the metal melted and soon his staff was useless. "Well look at that, you stopped my attack, congratulations." Phantom said sarcastically.

Robin growled as he tossed the staff to the side and got into a fighting stance. "This isn't over just yet." Robin stated as he leapt forward at the other boy, only to have his fist blocked and a punch land in his stomach viciously. Robin gasped as all the air left his system, leaving him gaping to get any breath in.

"I think it's over." Phantom whispered as he powered up another ecto-blast in his hand and fired it straight into Robin's stomach, sending the leader of the Titans flying through the doorway and landing right outside.

Phantom walked outside only a moment later to see how the Three Hive Grads were doing, only to scowl in disappointment.

TeenTitans

All four of the Titans gasped at Robin, who was clutching his stomach tightly and looked like he could breathe for some reason. "Robin!" Starfire cried as she landed next to him and helped him sit up, which helped him breathe a little easier. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern lacing her voice.

Robin nodded his head and stood up shakily and looked at the entrance where he could now see Phantom standing with a scowl on his face. "I'm fine, but we have bigger problems." Robin said as he looked Phantom over again, a little closer this time.

The other four Titans did the same, all taking in the differences that this Phantom had to the old one they had faced before.

The most obvious change was that Phantom's hair had been cut and was now standing up in spikes with a little tuff hanging stubbornly in front of his forehead, he seemed to have gotten taller as well and much more muscular too, with tanner skin and a little sharper features to his face. The difference that caught their attention when they looked him over was his eyes.

They had once been a dull and dark blue color, no life could have been seen in the before the boy had disappeared or been kidnapped by Vlad Masters.

Now his eyes were now a bright emerald that shined and glittered in the sun, a fire seeming to have been lit deep in their depths, giving a powerful confident aura to the teen all around.

Something had changed with his disappearance the last few months, but what that change was the Titans did not know and they did not think that it would go in their favor either.

"It looks like the three of you were useless once again." Phantom said as he walked down the steps of the facility he had just robbed. "I'm not even going to help you out, the Titans can have you." He stated to the protesting cries of the three criminals.

"Why would you abandon comrades like that?" Starfire asked with a fierce scowl on her face and hands raised. She would never understand how evil doers could just abandon their friends like nothing more than useless dirt. Tamaranians were taught to always appreciate family, friends, and comrades no matter what and not to just betray one another. They were a fiercely loyal race after all.

Phantom smirked at that as he looked back at the Titans. "That's because they are not my comrades nor are they my friends." He replied as he came to a stop in front of them and the captured Hive Grads. "They were merely pawns that were to do my bidding, nothing more." He said as he looked from one Titan to the next. "Having friends and comrades before has done nothing but caused me pain and cost me…" He stopped talking as his eyes darkened and his face paled a little bit. "No, I refuse to have anything to do with friends or comrades."

"What about Slade?" Robin asked suddenly, wondering what had caused the other to suddenly become depressed, for that's what had happened. Phantom had become depressed out of nowhere.

Phantom looked up at that with a small smile on his face. "Master is Master and he is different than a comrade or friend." He stated as he looked back at the three tied up on the ground. "Now then, I have what I came for and I think it's time to go." He said as he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Cyborg! Can you find him before he escapes?" Robin asked he turned to his friend, only to see him on the ground and passed out, along with Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. "What!" Robin shouted in surprise before he felt something hard and metal slam into the back of his head.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Robin, but Master is waiting and I can't let him wait too long now can I." Robin heard before he totally blacked out.

DannyPhantom

"Master, my mission was a success." Phantom said as he kneeled in front of the man he had come to look up to and appreciate within the recent years of being with him.

Slade appeared out of the shadows and a smirk was surly underneath his mask, one side orange and the other side black. His outfit was almost the same as his apprentice's with a few more adjustments that would give him a better edge in battle. "Good, how about your team? Did you lead them accordingly?" He asked with his hands behind his back.

Phantom scowled at the mention of the three and looked over his shoulder to see the beat up and exhausted Hive Grads. "I led them Master, but I prefer working alone still." He admitted as he stood up to look at the three. "They were defeated by the Titans easily and if I had not finished with the collection of the needed parts, they would have been carted off to the detention facility."

Slade looked at the three as well before shaking his head. "They have not improved since they had last worked for me, I shall not call upon them again." Slade stated, causing the three to look at him in disbelief. "Leave and do not return unless you wish to die a slow and painful death by our hands." Slade stated and both Master and Apprentice watched with dispassionate eyes as the Hive Grads scrambled to run away.

Phantom sighed as he relaxed in the company of his Master only. "Man, I thought those idiots would cost me the mission. They were tied up and surrounded by the Titans. I should've just left them there." He sneered at the place his three temporary comrades had sat.

Slade nodded his head. "Next time, do not bother with useless trash that only weighs you down." Only relaxing himself when Phantom nodded at the command. "Now, I'm sure you can finish this little project of yours now, correct?" Slade asked as he began walking off to a door that blended into the wall almost perfectly.

"Yes Master, it will be finished tonight and I'll be able to activate it just as soon." He stated confidently, pulling the pouch that held all of the items he needed to finish his project. One such item being a long cylindrical tube that glowed within its confines. "Soon I'll have what I need so desperately." Phantom stated with his brows furrowed with a frown.

Slade nodded his head as he opened the hidden door and walked into the well lit room. Phantom walked in right behind him and instantly walked towards a huge hexagonal opening in the wall and walked inside. Sounds of tinkering could be heard inside seconds later.

DannyPhantom

A.N. first chapter of Reversing Reflections is up and I hope you all enjoyed it since I spent five days working on it! You would not believe how hard it was to get this typed out correctly with all the parts that I needed done to line up with later on. Now all you nice readers who wanted this story so badly and would not quit bugging me until I did are to review and tell me what you think or I will NOT CONTINUE! Got that! I want those reviews so I know all ya'll are reading this!

Now special thanks to all of those who reviewed Turning Tables, the story before this and if you are now just coming in on should go and read Turning Tables so you'll get what exactly is going on, cause the last story will be a nice part of this one! Do not read this one until you have read Turning Tables! Got that.


	2. Visitations

Chapter Two

Visitations

The Ghost Zone is home to thousands, millions, of ghosts. Those numbers only increased year after year as humans die or left over ectoplasm takes on a human like appearance or a shape that it prefers.

There are thousands that have intelligence to know what was happening around the zone. Many knew instantly when a new ghost formed, when a new plane of the zone appeared, fights against others ghosts occurred, and most importantly when a new portal to the human realm formed.

One of the many ghosts that knew of the human realm and had been there many times held this ability and was eagerly awaiting for another one to form, hopefully soon as well. That ghost just turned out to be a special wish granting genie.

"When is one going to open!?" She shouted as she slammed a green fist onto her table angrily. "I've been waiting for months now for a new one to open since all of Plasmius's portals were closed permanently." She growled as she began to float back and forth, unable to pace as she had no legs, only a ghostly tail. "The Fenton's disappeared a while before that and hasn't been opened since. What in the world is going on?" She asked herself as she crossed her arms over her blue belly dancer top.

Desiree was a powerful ghost in the ghost zone, but that was as long as she could grant wishes, but most ghosts hardly ever wanted to handle the consequences that came with a wish. And with the portals shut down she was unable to leave the Ghost Zone and grant wishes in the mortal realm and increase her power that way. So she had little if any wish granting in the last three months with little power gain with it.

"There has to be a way." She said as she bit at her thumb and continued her floating pace. "There has got to be a way to get out of her and gain more power." She muttered before she stopped, something sparking in the back of her mind that she recognized in an instant.

She smiled evilly as she realized what had just occurred in the ghost zone and she was intent on leaving for it as soon as possible. "By the feel of it, it'll take one human week to get to." She stopped as she began to think and then smirked as she decided on something. "I think everyone should know of this information." She muttered as she raised her hands into the sky and closed her eyes, imagining what she wanted and how it was going to spread the information.

A red mist materialized in front of her and soon took the shape of a large black falcon with red tipped wings. "Now go and tell Skulker, Ember, Technus, Fright Knight, and anyone else you meet that a portal has been opened at the west end of the zone! Now Go!" She ordered and the falcon took off into the ghost zone, intent on delivering its message.

Desiree smiled before she took off, but towards a new destination in mind. "Now, to gather more power." She whispered to herself with a smirk and soon she disappeared into the green of the Ghost Zone.

DannyPhantom

Months of hard work had been put into this and now Danny had just completed it. He smiled for the first time in a long while, an actual smile that wasn't a smirk. He couldn't believe it either, especially since he was a C average student back in Amity Park and now, he could instantly whip up technology that was at least twenty years into the future. It was insane what he could do after the time he had spent with Slade, his Master.

Danny quickly wiped his forehead of the sweat that had built there from working for the last seven hours straight. He glanced at the watch that he wore, it stated that it was midnight. Danny sighed as he stood up, ignoring the cool air that brushed against his bare arms at the moment. He had taken off all of the armor of his normal uniform and had put a high necked tank top on but had kept his normal pants and boots on. "Alright, let's see if this thing works." Danny muttered and moved out of the opening and towards a control panel that he had installed next to the machine.

He quickly typed away at the controls and then checked the cylindrical tube filled with glowing green energy and then back towards the controls. "Looks like everything is set." He muttered before pressing a green button and then walking over to the side where two large mechanical tubes set inches away from each other, both holding bits of metal out of them. "All I have to do now is plug this in and it should work."

Danny quickly picked both ends up and put them together.

A spark appeared inside of the machine and Danny quickly turned around to watch as all of his work came to fruition as the machine activated fully and soon a green swirl began to appear, slowly at first and then faster. Soon the opening was nothing more than a swirl of green energy emanating cold into the warm room.

Danny's eyes glowed a bright neon green, one that hadn't been seen since his life in Amity Park.

TeenTitans

"Do we even know what he took from the research facility?" Robin asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, the headache he had received after being knocked out not having gone away after several hours of awakening. "I mean it can't be that hard to figure out what he's building this time around from the components he needed, right?"

The rest of the team were all sat on the couch, each dealing with their headaches in their own ways. BB was laying on the couch with an ice pack against his head, Cyborg was tuning his systems to correct and fix any damages caused from the hit, Raven was simply meditating, and Starfire was drinking a glass of water. All were in various stages of healing but none of them were getting any rest since Robin had been drilling them all about what Phantom and Slade could possibly be building with the equipment stolen.

Cyborg looked up at Robin with a shake of his head. "The things he took Robin, they were just strange. I don't know why he would take a tube of concentrated ectoplasm or wiring of ghost proof power source, let alone a switch for a garage door opener." Cyborg listed off some of the equipment taken. "I just don't know what he could possibly do with any of those things, especially that tube of ectoplasm. You got anything Ray? You're more knowledgeable about the whole ghostly side of this anyways."

Raven looked at Cyborg with blank eyes before closing her eyes and going into deep thought. The room was silent as they waited for Raven's response, Robin's pacing was getting faster and his steps were pounding on the floor as well. "I have a theory." Raven spoke up after twenty minutes of thought, opening her eyes to stare at her curious teammates, Robin having stopped his pacing.

"Well, what is it?" Beast Boy asked as he kept the ice pack to his head but watched her with careful eyes, a gut instinct telling him that he wasn't going to like what she had to say at all.

"Yes friend, what is this theory that you have?" Starfire asked as well, setting the glass of water onto the table and watching her friend with a tilted head.

Cyborg and Robin both stayed quiet and waited for Raven to explain and it was only a minute later that she did. "Azarath is a place of magic and the dead." Raven started off as she closed her eyes again. "We have the ability to sense those who have passed but not cross over."

"So you can sense ghosts, like with Phantom, right?" Beast Boy asked with slight confusion edging his tone.

Raven nodded her head, not at all disturbed by the question. "Yes. The ghosts reside within their own plane of existence though, separate from our own."

"They have their own world?" Cyborg said but it came out as a question.

Raven nodded once again. "Yes, it is parallel to our own. Without one world to balance out the other, neither would exist." Raven continued to explain as her hands suddenly glowed and a picture of black energy appeared in front of her. "Once a human or being of this side of the veil dies," the picture of what the others could only assume was a human seemed to fall to the ground, "they have finished their purpose but if they have any regrets or do not wish to move on, they travel to the other Realm." Black mist leaked from the dead human and then seemed to slide across a line and then reformed into a monstrous shape. "Most of those who die lose who they once were and turn into great beasts without humanity."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with what Phantom stole?" Robin asked as the picture faded, only to bring up a black swirl that just sat there, swirling.

"I tell you this because those from my world have the abilities to open a portal into the other Realm where the ghosts reside." Raven said simply, causing Beast Boy to shiver in fright while the others looked at her in horror. "I have a theory that the equipment that Phantom stole will be used to open up a man-made portal."

Cyborg frowned at that before standing up and walking over towards one of the many computers in the living room area. "Don't you guys remember that time when Masters came in here asking for help?" Cyborg asked as he began to type away at the console.

"Of course, he brought up a lot of information from Phantom's past and on his family, friends, and that teacher." Robin replied as he watched Cyborg suddenly bring all of that information up on the big screen. "What about it?"

Suddenly several of the pictures and files were put away, leaving only two pictures up on the board that had all of the Titans' attention. One a newspaper clipping with no picture and then one that was a picture. "This is what I'm talking about. If Raven says that a portal to this other realm can be opened with magic, then technology has also been able to. This one picture is from a newspaper clipping stating that the Fenton Couple had created a portal to what they called 'The Ghost Zone' and that ghost began to attack the city." Cyborg explained as he centralized the newspaper clipping full view. "Apparently the two Fentons were both paranormal researchers that spent their lives studying ghosts and figuring out a way to open a breach between worlds. Masters explained all of this when he gave us the starting information on Phantom."

Raven and Robin both walked over to stand on either side of the robotic teen. "I remember now, Masters said that Phantom was the one to turn it on though. Still highly impressive." Raven stated as she pushed her hood off to reveal her face.

Robin nodded his head in agreement. "What was that other picture though? Can you bring it up again?" The boy wonder asked.

Cyborg nodded his head and quickly brought up the other picture, this one caught everyone's attention instantly. "Dude! Is that Phantom!?" Beast Boy quickly stood up from his place on the couch and leapt over to the other's sides.

"It does look like The Phantom does it not?" Starfire asked as she flew up to look from the air. "The resemblance is great and one would need to be quite dull not to notice." She stated as she hugged herself.

"It looks like that is Phantom, but is that the portal behind him too?" Robin asked as he looked at the green swirling energy within a hexagonal frame. "Is that it Raven?" Robin turned to look at their resident ghost expert.

Raven looked at the picture before nodding her head. "That is indeed a portal to the Other Realm. It seems that it is possible to make a man-made portal to the Other Realm." She stated before looking at the white haired teen in the picture, that smile on his face much different than the current one they were dealing with.

"The Phantom looks happy." Starfire blurted out as she too looked at the teen in the picture.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. "I wonder if that explosion really affected him like I think it did." Robin muttered to himself. Memories of the time when he had lost his own family bombarded him a moment before he shook them off. "Well he most likely had his family at the time Starfire, anyone would be happy to be with their family." Robin stated before turning to look at Cyborg. "You still got that ghost gear that Masters gave us right?"

Cyborg nodded his head. "Yep, I also went over it and modified them more to our style and to make them less obvious what they are. I think having a surprise for Phantom will give us an edge." He grinned widely at that.

Robin nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, if we're right and he's making a portal, then we'll have more than just our normal villains to deal with. Have any and all ghost gear ready to use at all times." Robin stated as he looked at his entire team. "Cyborg will give us our gear later, but for now, I think it's time we all got some rest. Go to bed Titans." Robin said with a grin.

"Yes! Finally my sweet bed! I hear you calling for me my love!" Beast Boy yelled in excitement as he ran out of the room to his long awaiting bed.

"Good night friends, I shall see you in the morning." Starfire said with a wave and then flew out of the room to go to her own bedroom as well.

Raven just nodded her head and disappeared in a shadow.

Cyborg's grin left his face and turned serious as he looked at his friend. "I'll boot up that ghost shield and leave it on at all times, that way we'll have some protection incase these ghost decide the tower is a perfect target." He said.

Robin nodded his head, just as serious as Cyborg. "Good idea, once you've done that though I want you to go to bed. Everything can wait until tomorrow." Robin said and patted Cyborg on the shoulder as he too walked off to get some sleep. "I'll see you in the morning." He waved behind him and left Cyborg in the living room alone.

Cyborg sighed as he looked around the room before deciding that he should get started on getting the shield up and running. "Then straight to bed." He yawned as he too walked out of the room, leaving it bare.

Batman!

"How many break-ins does this make now Alfred?" A deep and suave voice asked, staring at an older man with white hair but the top of his head was bald, black mustache, and warm onyx eyes; he wore the typical Butler outfit with his hands behind his back.

"That would make the tenth sir. All have been located in Jump City as well." Alfred replied as he looked at the giant screen that his Boss had placed in the cave underneath the mansion. "What will you do Master Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne watched the security footage of the latest break-in, a black haired teen dressed in a uniform that he had never seen before and another that used mechanical legs to move around. "I think it's time I paid Robin a visit." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to a display case that had his own equipment. "I'll leave for Jump City within the week." He decided.

"Of course sir." Alfred said as he turned to get everything taken care of. "It will be good to see Master Dick again." With that he disappeared.

Bruce smiled and nodded his head again. "Not to mention I finally get to meet this team of his as well. The Teen Titans, I anticipate our meeting."

TeenTitans

"It's been a week since we last saw him." Robin said to himself as he looked out the window. It was late at night and the moon was high in the sky, shining its light onto the city with an eerie glow. "Where is he? Has he finished the portal? Will we be swarmed by ghosts soon?" He asked himself before shaking his head and walking over to his drawers. "I think I need a walk." He said to himself before removing his Robin outfit and throwing on a pair of black pants, black shirt, and a brown jacket. He threw a red cap onto his head to hide his eyes.

He left the tower soon after that using a nondescript black motorcycle that he kept hidden from the others. It had been a motorcycle that Bruce had given him after he had left Gotham to find his own way and now he was happy that he had taken it.

Once he entered the city and found a place to park his bike, he walked around, keeping his face hidden and just staying out of the way of other people. He wasn't there to get attention but to walk and think without anyone interrupting him.

He had a feeling that something was going to happen soon and he wasn't going to like it very much. Not to mention that a dead weight in his stomach made him nervous since he only had that feeling when Bruce was around and watching him from the shadows. The man had always had a habit of watching Robin before making his presence known. Bruce always wanted to make sure that he would be welcomed and not pushed away, which Robin had done several times before.

Robin approached the park after about ten minutes of walking and deciding it was a good idea to be surrounded by the woodland, he walked in and wondered the park. 'So not only do I have to deal with Slade, Phantom, and most likely a bunch of ghosts coming into my city, but also an overprotective mentor. Great.' Robin thought to himself as a hand ran down his face in exhaustion.

He just couldn't seem to catch a break anywhere and because of that his stress was sky rocketing faster than freaking Flash himself. "What I wouldn't give for a break." Robin muttered as he continued his walk through the park, mind wondering on how he was going to deal with the villain duo and old mentor.

Robin walked for a while longer before he came across a bench and laid himself across it with his head comfortably cushioned on his arms while his legs fell over the edge and touched the ground steadily. He stared up at the stars that one could just barely see due to all the lights of the city and allowed his mind to wonder away from Slade and Phantom at the moment and instead to Bruce and his life back in Gotham.

He hadn't really had a problem living with his old guardian and his butler. He had actually enjoyed it for a long time before the feeling of being underestimated and underappreciated got to him and forced him to leave.

Robin would admit though that he did miss the dark corners and villain infested city where he had been able to leap across rooftops due to how crammed the city had been and how he could entertain himself with stalking a known criminal for hours until said bad guy did something to warrant arrest.

That had been a large part of Robin's childhood after his parents had been killed, not to mention all of the training and studies that Bruce had put the Boy Wonder through to make him not only strong but intelligent to handle any situation that came his way. That Robin was grateful for and he would always appreciate what the older man did for him no matter what anyone said.

It was just that Batman had a tendency to be a little overprotective and had almost caged Robin in with it at one point. Then there was the fact that the Night Avenger also believed that he was smarter than just about anyone, especially when someone even mentioned the Joker or Superman in his hearing range. Robin just couldn't take that anymore and had decided that he was going to try and strike it out on his own for once.

Robin laid there for what seemed like a long time and soon his mind wondered back towards Phantom and Slade. Though this time Robin would admit it was more on Phantom since the boy seemed to be an utter mystery to him at the moment.

Phantom had once been a hero in a town in Illinois, a small town that had been over flooded with ghosts and destruction for about a year before that explosion. Then…all the ghosts disappeared. The town, Amity Park, was left alone entirely and no more sightings of ghosts were stated or reported. Once Phantom had left it seemed as if all the trouble that followed him had disappeared with him and then the boy had brought it to Jump City. Robin wondered if Phantom's luck would follow to the fair city on the west coast.

Robin shook his head as he went back to the main thought of Phantom having once been a hero. The boy apparently knew right from wrong, there was no denying that from Phantom's past. So why Phantom decided that staying by Slade's side and being the man's evil apprentice was a good idea was almost beyond Robin's grasp.

Almost.

Robin hated to admit it but he understood why Robin had decided to stick with Slade. It was the same reason why Robin had decided to stick with Bruce back in Gotham so long ago.

Because they trusted the men that had taken them him and had actually cared about what had happened to them.

Though Slade obviously cared in a sick and twisted why that Robin had no idea how Phantom actually liked it, but Slade did care in his own way. Something Robin believed the Master Mind Villain incapable of doing for a very long time.

And because those two men cared about them, both Phantom and Robin had done everything possible to make their guardians proud of them.

For Robin it had been becoming a helpful sidekick and companion to a lonely and very brutal masked hero and millionaire. Robin learned everything possible from Batman and had taken everything in like a sponge to impress the man even when Robin had left to try and find his own place in the crime fighting world he still tried to make Batman proud.

Phantom had become the long awaited apprentice to Slade who had wanted someone to teach his morals and thoughts to while also teaching them a way of getting what one wants through manipulation and cunning. Phantom had done all of that and had learned Slade's fighting style and methods without even blinking. Phantom was doing everything in his power to keep Slade's attention and pride on him, even turning from Hero to a Villain to keep that pride and care from Slade.

Robin blinked at that as he realized a very important detail that he had obviously ignored for a while now.

Phantom and he were the same.

Obviously they had their differences but they shared so many similarities already that it was frightening.

Both had lost their parents to a tragic end.

Both had been taken in by great minded men. One good and one evil.

Both had experience in fighting and harsh training.

Both were determined to make the men that had taken them in proud.

Both were heroes.

Robin blinked at the core value similarities and shook his head in frustration. He knew that they shared all of those similarities but there were also differences that separated them from what they were now.

Robin had a team of great friends at his side.

Phantom only had minions or pawns at his disposal.

Robin chose to fight for justice after he had lost his family.

Phantom had decided on the side of evil after he had lost his family and escaped Masters.

Robin protected the peace of the Earth

Phantom fought for chaos of the Earth.

So yes, Robin and Phantom both shared similarities but they also had differences that separated them apart. Robin sighed once his thoughts calmed a little bit and looked at the faint twinkling of the stars again.

Though he knew what they appeared similar and how they were different, he couldn't help but wonder what Phantom's thoughts and emotions were at times. How did Phantom make the choices he did and what affected his choices.

"Man, I wish I knew what it was like to be Danny Phantom." Robin spoke aloud as he took his cap off and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"So you have wished it so shall it be."

DannyPhantom

Desiree smiled as she looked at the portal in front of her. It was just as she had felt and in the west end of the ghost zone and just like the portals that the Fentons and Masters had had back in Amity and Wisconsin. She couldn't wait to get back into the human world and gain more power.

So without further delay she flew threw and into a room with bright lighting, several tables against all the walls except for where the portal sat, and a door off to her right with a table right next to it. Each table contained some sort of weapon or device on it, most were incomplete while others looked finished.

Desiree looked at one of the tables and recognized instantly one of the devices and picked it up in a well-manicured hand. "I have not seen one of these infernal things in years." She said to herself as she looked at the thermos before ripping it in half in a rage. "It shall not contain me again." She declared and looked at the other tables to see if there were any more thermoses laying around for her to destroy.

She stopped minutes later when the door opened to reveal a teenager wearing a high necked black tank top, black fitting pants, and boots with metal bracing on the outside. The teen blinked emerald green eyes at the wishing ghost while the wishing ghost blinked at him. "I wouldn't touch that if that were you." He said as he walked into the room and over to her, as if she wasn't a ghost at all. "It'll decimate any ghost that touches it and I haven't worked out the bugs in it yet so it could destroy you by accident."

Desiree quickly pulled her hand back from the think belt like object before backing up from the teen. "Why would you care if I was destroyed, for you are the one making such devices are you not?" Desiree asked with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

The teen shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the technology and placed it in a cabinet so no other unwitting ghosts tried to touch it. "The technology I'm making are not meant to be used on non-consequential ghosts. They are for much bigger fish, so to say."

Desiree squawked in indignation at that and glared at the human. "How dare you call me non-consequential! I am a powerful ghost that can cause great harm to your human life!" She claimed with hands on her hips.

The teen looked at her again and smirked smugly. "That's because all it takes is one wish and it'll be all I'll need to trap you in a thermos or in the ghost zone." He stated easily.

Desiree stared at him in horror and surprise, unsure of what to think about the human standing in front of her, until she saw his eyes light up before settling back to a calm emerald. It happened so fast that she was unsure if it had actually happened. "How do you know that!? Who are you human?" She asked in anger.

The teen just shook his head as he turned back towards the inventions and began to put them up one by one, hiding them from the ghost's sight. Only once they were all hidden and out of the way did he press a button on his watch that sat on his wrist, the sound of something activating catching her attention. "Don't worry, it's only a shield on the tables to protect them from any ghosts that might come wondering in from the Ghost Zone." He explained calmly. "As for how I know about your powers and who I am, it's nothing important for you to know."

Desiree scowled at that as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What will you do now? Will you wish me back into the Ghost Zone and stop me from gaining power now?" The Wishing Ghost was sure that this boy would do just that too, stopping her from causing any forms of chaos.

She was pleasantly surprised though when he shook his head and waved his hand in a motion for her to go right ahead and leave. "I have no intentions of stopping you from entering the human world. Know though that if it somehow involves me that you will be sent back into the Ghost Zone." He stated calmly and with serious eyes. "So try not to involve me if you can help it."

Desiree stared at the human in amazement, unsure of what she was to do now that she had free reign over the human realm. "You're not going to stop me?" She questioned hesitantly. "You're just going to allow me to leave and cause mayhem as I please?"

The teen raised an eye and crossed his arms over his chest as he began to think of a way to formulate his reply. "I see no reason to stop you." He started as he looked towards the portal, his eyes seemingly flashing neon once again before settling into a calm emerald. "I may have once thought stopping ghosts from entering the human realm was my duty, but I don't feel like the responsibility is mine anymore, so no, I am not stopping you." He glared at her viciously a moment later though. "As long as you leave me alone and keep me out of your wishes." He stated once more.

Desiree nodded her head. "I cannot say that I'll be able to do that as my powers are to grant any wish that I hear." She explained calmly as she watched him with calculating eyes. "Besides I do not even know what your name is so I wouldn't know if it affected you or not."

The teen glared at her calculatingly before nodding his head. "Just know that if I do get involved somehow than I shall not hesitate to take you down, make you regret involving me, and return you back to where you belong. My name needs not be known by you either. Understood?" He asked as he stood up fully, but arms still crossed.

Desiree nodded her head. "Alright. Then I shall take my leave." Without even looking back at the strange human she left the area and flew into a large city with hustling humans that didn't even see her. "Ah, it seems that I have landed in the most populated place possible." She smiled at that as she looked at the tall buildings and billboards of products, TV shows, and movie stars. "This will be a grand place to gather power." She decided and began to fly around before coming to a park.

She floated along the trees for what seemed forever and soon night had taken over the city, layering it in darkness and quietness that only a park could have. "Where are the humans that wish for something? For a large city like this it is oddly deserted within this park." She stated before coming out onto a walkway with lights and benches lining it. She floated along until the sound of a young male voice caught her attention and her eyes flew towards a young man lying on a park bench.

He seemed to be watching stars, arms tucked underneath his head to pillow it. He wore a red cap and so hid his eyes while he wore a simple brown jacket with a black shirt and jeans. The boy seemed to be thinking about something while watching the stars but that didn't seem to stop him from speaking.

"Man, I wish I knew what it was like to be Danny Phantom." He said with a sigh.

Desiree couldn't believe what he had wished but the smile that graced her lip was victorious. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." She intoned loudly, startling the young man.

The young man quickly sat up and looked at her as he began to be surrounded in green mist. "What? What's going on? Who are you?" He asked quickly as he jumped up and took a fighting stance that quickly sagged as the mist surrounded him.

"Do not worry for your wish shall be granted." Desiree stated happily as the mist engulfed him entirely. "You shall know exactly what to be Danny Phantom."

Desiree watched happily as the mist seeped into the young man before disappearing entirely and leaving him to glow brightly in green. The light slowly left him and soon the young man stood entirely still, his cap on the ground, showing that his eyes were closed at the moment.

"So Phantom? How are you doing?" Desiree asked with a smirk as she watched the eyes open to reveal emerald eyes sparkling with…anger? Desiree frowned at that as she had expected confusion, fear, worry, and maybe some annoyance, but not anger.

The green eyes stared up at her with anger and hatred as a snarl twisted the young man's face suddenly. "I told you that if you involved me in any of your wishes that you would regret it."

Desiree's eyes widened in horror at that statement and realized exactly who the mysterious teen from before really was. Such hate and anger, not to mention calculating cunningness had been something that the halfa had been back in Amity Park. She hadn't thought that the teen from before was the halfa because of those reasons and so now staring into such cold eyes did one question enter her mind. "Danny Phantom what has become of you?"

DannyPhantom

A.N. Alright, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know there wasn't all that much action in it but there was some things that I needed to be said and to get the plot set up properly. I hope you didn't get too bored and to know that some action shall be coming up soon. Please review!

**Sameguyasbefore- **I might but not for this one at least. And don't worry, I don't mind vulgarity, but please don't put me in Jail, I need to be able to write this for you after all don't I?

**DemigodPhantom-** Thank you for your enthusiastic review. It was entertaining to read.

**KuriMaster13 and Kuro-okami13 and Phantom Earth and RoxyConan-Kun-** Good job on guessing what he was building. Cookies to you my friends.

**Dreblspooky- **normally I agree with you and other people one threatening people with dropping the story because I don't get reviews, but there is a flaw in the viewed counter. It tells us who all _looked_ at the story but not if they actually _read_ it. Also I like to hear criticism so I can try and add what one might like to read or to adjust it slightly to make it more interesting. I might not take everything into consideration but I gives ideas not just for this story but others. As for succumbing to peer pressure, I was actually already writing this after I posted the last chapter of the first, I just wanted to know if it was worth it to actually post it. Seems it was.

**J158n-** I'll see what I can come up with about that. Sorry if it did get repetitive though.

As for everyone else, thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought, I'm working on making this story just as great as the first. As for the thoughts on Dani, Kindred Spirits was after TUE and I don't actually plan on having her in this story. Sorry about that.


	3. Attention

_**ATTENTION!**_

Due to unforeseen circumstances all stories shall be placed on Temporary Hiatus!

I'm sorry for this abrupt change plans but this is unavoidable due to certain happenings in my life and I choose to challenge what is happening in my life instead of sulking off into a corner and cry because life is unfair.

Please forgive me as I know many of you are waiting for further chapters of my stories but until I am able to beat my demons and monsters back into the closet where they belong with all of my skeletons, I will not be writing anymore.

Once these certain circumstances are taken care of then I shall return to writing and finishing any and all stories that I have up.

Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience because I know you all have enjoyed what I have written so far but know that I have not given this up and that this is only until I have control over everything happening in my life again.

Until then my faithful readers.

Blackwolfhunting Out!


End file.
